User blog:OliverakaFlash/Episode 2: Destiny
Previously on The Flash:The Flash and the Reverse Flash chase eachother, The Flash superspeeds back to his time. The Reverse Flash runs through the Speed Force so fast that he ends up in another universe. Previously on Lab Rats Elite Force: Adam, Bree, and Leo compete with Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar. Chase referees the compeition and the whole team discovers new abilities. The Reverse Flash goes through Skylar's portal and ends up in Centium City. ***Everyone is communicating in the kitchen Bree: Well Skylar, I can say I am the fastest person alive now. Skylar: That title belongs to you now, my title is the most powerful person alive. Bree: What if there was like another universe? Skylar: Idk, but I would love to meet another Skylar. Bree: Well if there is another universe, I would beat all other speedsters. ***Switch to Oliver and Chase Oliver: Chase, how did you discover your mind reading ability? Chase: I have no idea. ***Kaz enters running Kaz: Guys! There is a problem! Bree: What is it? Chase: Skylar's portal was left open, a speedster from another universe went through. Kaz: Yes, that. Bree: Wow, did I just predict the future? Oliver: Nice, Bree you are very powerful now. Bree: Thank you Oliver :) ***Skylar coughs Oliver: Skylar, are you okay? Skylar: I'll go close the portal. Oliver: Okay ***Skylar goes upstairs Oliver: Bree, what if you can now intelligently predict the future based on the past? Bree: I don't know, lets find out together. Oliver: Sure, lets go to mission command. ***Oliver and Bree go to mission command Kaz: I'll go check on Skylar. ***Kaz goes to Skylar Chase: Well, I need to build a robot. ******Rooftop Kaz: Skylar, what's up Skylar: We have an issue, look Kaz: I can't see Skylar: I'll superspeed you there, climb on top. ******Kaz and Skylar go to the park Kaz: Nice Skylar: I guess we have to wait for the speedster to come. Kaz: Cool, so Skylar how are you? Skylar: Great, how are you? Kaz: Great, you look very nice today Skylar Skylar: Thank you Kaz, I love your outfit. Kaz: Thanks, I love you Skylar: Hehe :) ******Kaz and Skylar stare into each other's eyes and lean in to kiss ******Kaz and Skylar finish the kiss Skylar: I love you too, and I always will *******Professor Thawne approaches Kaz and Skylar Professor Thawne: Give me one reason why I should not kill you two right now Kaz: Dude, I just found the love of my life Skylar: Hehe :) ******Professor Thawne grabs Skylar and threatens to kill her Kaz: SKYLAR! Dude, what do you want. Skylar: Kaz its okay Kaz: Skylar, speed. Skylar: Right! ******Skylar chases Professor Thawne throughout Centium City ******Skylar grabs Thawne Skylar: What do you want, flash? Thawne: How did you find that out? Skylar: You were annoying me, in a flash. ******Kaz lands ******New speedster approaches Thawne through a breach. Barry: Hi, my name is Barry Allen sorry for the interruption. ******Barry takes Thawne with him through the breach. Skylar: Well, that was weird. Kaz: Skylar, let's go on an actual date? Skylar: Sure ******Kaz and Skylar walk together holding hands. ******Back to mission command Oliver: Bree, you are going to be so smart and beautiful. Bree: Thank you Oliver :) Oliver: You can think through time. Bree: Nice Oliver: You have a bionic projector in your hand to project what you think of, in this case time. ******Bree projects newspaper from 2030 Bree (reads newspaper): After 14 years of dating, Oliver and Bree have their wedding on Daventportia in Mars with the help of the newly married couple, Kaz and Skylar and billionaire Chase Davenport. Oliver: Oh my. I get married on Mars? Bree: Oliver, there is something I have to tell you. Oliver: Sure, what is it? Bree: Ever since I met you, I always loved you. I just never fell in love with someone as smart as you so I felt worried. Today, I know I made the right thing falling in love with you. Oliver, I love you with all my heart and soul. Oliver: I love you too, I always have loved you. Bree, let's go on a date together. Bree: Sure. ***Cut to Chase Chase: Well, I did it. I mastered artificial intelligence. It's time to unveil my product to the world. Bot, Hello. Bot: Hi Chase, how are you? Chase: I'm good, so bot tell me what Oliver and Skylar are doing. Bot: Oliver is flirting with Bree, Skylar is on a date with Kaz. Chase: Bot, bring Bree and Kaz here Bot: Done ***Bot teleports Bree and Kaz Bree: CHASE! I was talking to Oliver! Kaz: CHASE! I was going on a date with Skylar! Chase: I did nohthing. Bot, send them back to where they were in the second that they left. ***Bot teleports Beee and Kaz Bot: Done Chase: Oh yeah *******Restruant Kaz: So, Skylar. What makes you so beautiful? Skylar: Thank you Kaz, what makes you so sweet? Kaz: Thank you beautiful. Skylar: I love you Kaz: I love you too Skylar: Kaz, ever since I met you in Mighty Med I always loved you, I always smiled when I saw you and you are the reason I didn't kill anyone when I was evil. Kaz: Skylar, ever since I met you I always loved you too, I never told you my feelings because I didn't want to hurt Oliver, you are my life. *******Kaz and Skylar kiss *******Gus approaches Kaz and Skylar Gus: Kaz? Connie? Skylar: Hi Gus Kaz: Hi Gus Gus: What are you doing here? Skylar: Kaz and I are bionic Gus: Like Bree and Chase! Kaz: Yup Gus: Okay, bye *******Gus grabs Kaz and Skylar's sandwiches and walks away. Skylar: Haha, lol Kaz: Skylar, lets fly together Skylar: Sure ******Kaz and Skylar fly together throughout Centium City Kaz: Awesome! Skylar: Yup, so romantic! Kaz: Only for me and my love. Skylar: :) *******Oliver and Bree in mission command Oliver: So, Bree what time period do you think we should look at? Bree: How about 1 year from now? Oliver: Sure ******Bree projects the future Oliver (reading future newspaper): After going on a mission, Oliver and Bree accidentally expose the superhero secret to the world which shows that superheroes are real and unveils many people's secret identity. Horace Diaz and Donald Davenport are working together on a Superhero headquarters next to the bionic island and across Broliver WorldWide Media. Alongside superheroes, Bree Davenport has proven herself the fastest person alive with the ability to now travel through time and create tornadoes with the help of her boyfriend, Oliver Smith. Bree: Oliver Smith? Oliver: Smith is my last name. Bree: Cool. Oliver: Bree, I am so glad to have you in my life. I love you Bree: I love you too :) ******Bree and Oliver kiss each other Bree: I'm tired, let's go on a date together? Oliver: Sure ******Oliver and Bree walk out together holding hands Cliffhanger: Chase's robot turns evil and breaks Chase's bionic chip, permanently. Then, the robot traps him in a unknown dungeon. Category:Blog posts